Clash!
by Bligy
Summary: Dinners have never gone well between the Jinguji and Hijirikawa families, but that doesn't stop them from trying.


**Title:** Clash!  
**Series:** Uta No Prince-Sama  
**Summary:** Dinners have never gone well between the Jinguji and Hijirikawa families, but that doesn't stop them from trying.  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Ren/Masato

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction was written for AmberAsh! I LOVE people who ask requests of me and will do my best to fulfill them. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Times had changed, their families had grown apart, into rivals even, but that didn't stop their families from getting together. Of course, Masato had the feeling that it was only so that they could glare at each other from the opposite side of a particularly long table.

Really, the meetings were awkward to the point of cringing mayhem, with Ren in his usual tactless approach to 'everything', Ren's brother in his constant attempts at curbing Ren's comments, although that sometimes only made them worse, and his family's continued shock (although, really, after nearly two decades of knowing the Jinguji family, he had no idea why there were surprised) at their outrageous behavior.

"Ren, Masato, how is your new… school?" his father asked, his voice tight with disapproval.

"Things are proceeding adequately," Masato stated, praying that Ren would have the brains to keep his mouth shut.

"It's going splendidly. With a lack of certain barriers in our relationship, I've once more managed to become acquainted with your son," Ren stated, giving Masato a 'look'.

Masato felt a blush rise on his face and found himself unable to look away. He 'knew' his father was watching them both, seeing the blush, seeing the obvious conversation in their eyes, and Masato was finding himself curiously unable to look away and stop this mayhem.

A cough broke the staring contest, with Ren's brother staring at the ceiling, trying not to laugh his ass off.

Masato's blush deepend.

"Relationship," Ren's brother chuckled, then stood up. "Excuse me."

He fled the room, Ren staring after him with a smile that was amused beyond reason.

"I'm… glad that things have worked out so well for you," Masato's father stated, the confusion in his voice near tangible.

Later, when Masato and Ren were alone in their room at the dormitories, Masato did his utmost to ignore his roommate.

"I did nothing wrong," Ren stated, knowing that he'd crossed a line.

Masato scoffed, turning away to place his jacket in its rightful spot before grabbing his pajamas to go change in the bathroom.

"Honestly…" Ren muttered, seconds before Masato was swept off his feet, literally, and thrown onto the boy's checkerboard-patterned bed.

"If you ever want me to look at you with anything other than hatred, you will cease and desist in this behavior… 'now'," Masato snarled, whipping his hair from his face and trying to get around Ren's much-larger body.

"Now, Massie—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"—Your father didn't—"

"You don't know the 'first' thing about my father!"

"—and he hates me anyway—"

"I can't deny that, it's not like you've done 'anything' to even 'try' getting along with him!"

"—Besides, the very 'idea' of getting along with such a stodgy old fool—"

"That 'stodgy old fool' is my father!"

"—is ridiculous."

"You don't understand, Ren! You never have!" Masato yelled, shoving against Ren's chest. "This is the reason that I stopped with our… with…"

"Our relationship? Making love? Fucking?" Ren supplied, obviously frustrated.

Masato stopped talking, feeling hurt and discouraged. "I… I knew this wouldn't work."

"Massie," Ren stated, then placed a finger over Masato's mouth gently. "Massie. I love you, I love everything about you. It is my intention to grow old with you, fathers be damned. I don't care what he thinks, though if you think I should, I suppose I can offer to court you."

"Court me?" Masato gasped, his face turning pale at the very 'idea' of Ren approaching his father with those words.

"Mmm… couldn't you imagine? Serenading you in true European fashion, bringing you gifts and mingling with your relatives," Ren purred, leaning forward and pushing Masato back in the process.

Masato's fingers laced into the lapels on Ren's expensive jacket, crinkling the material in ways that it may never recover from. "No," Masato protested, thinking of the hellfire that would bring down.

"What? Didn't you want us to get along? And seeing as how the only thing I happen to have in common with him is 'you'," Ren stated, kissing along Masato's jaw line gently, before trailing up and kissing his mouth as well.

Masato scowled at Ren's underhanded manipulation of the situation. Not only did the older boy prove a point, he proved it in such a way that turned Masato's reasonable anger of Ren's lack of propriety into something to be scoffed at.

"You bastard," Masato snapped, attempting to push Ren off again.

"I may be a bastard, Hijirikawa Masato, but you love me," Ren assured him, and Masato felt his heart rise into his throat as Ren cupped the back of his head, pressing their lips together with the perfect amount of pressure.

Masato attempted to scowl as Ren pulled back, but he knew that it was falling flat.

"…That's cheating," Masato snapped, moaning as Ren kissed him again.

"Hardly," Ren muttered. "It's using our mutual emotional attachment to solve a growing problem."

Why did Ren have to sound so reasonable? Why did his mouth have to be so persuasive? Why, the fuck, were his hands so fucking talented?

Unfortunately, the argument only escalated as Masato's head flew back, Ren's lips teasing his throat before trailing down, opening his shirt button by button, inch by inch.

"Do you love me?" Ren asked as he got to the bottom, opening Masato's pants to reveal the treasure inside.

Masato focused on breathing, staring at the ceiling as he debated whether kicking Ren in the head seconds before the other teen was about to give him head would be considered a foul.

"Massie?" Ren taunted, earning a full-on scowl.

"I'd love you more if you could keep your mouth shut," Masato offered, almost debating just taking care of his problem in the shower… not that any of his escape attempts thus far had been overly effective.

"But does that mean that you love me?" Ren asked, kissing his inner thigh and driving him slightly insane.

"I don't fucking love you right now!" Masato snapped.

Ren chortled and Masato didn't care about getting a foul, he kneed the bastard in the face.

Naturally, being the more physically-inclined, Ren dodged his knee, but used Masato's lack of tension to pin his legs open.

"Bastard!" Masato hissed.

"Say you love me," Ren demanded, licking up his cock and sending his eyes rolling backwards in his head.

"Ugh!" Masato grunted, head lashing to the side stubbornly.

"Say," Ren kissed his tip. "You." Ren licked on the underside of his glands. "Love—"

"I love you!" Masato finally yelled, jerking his leg to kick at Ren again.

"Much better," Ren approved and instantly took his cock into his mouth greedily.

Masato knew the sounds he was letting out were barely human, but really, could anyone blame him if 'they' had Ren Jinguji buried between their thighs? Masato thought that his father himself would back down.


End file.
